The Nothing That is
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: Nothing could eventually amount to something, but could someone as wretched as myself even be able to be classified as such, 'something? Ever since they abandoned me here, this is how I've been since i can remember. who knows how long forever has been either? A minute in this place could possibly amount to hundreds of years in Asgard. I don't know anymore... Loki drabble (:


There are no sounds here, only light and vivid emotions. Neither needs to have such an aspect as sound, so simply there was none. Here in this solitary abyss there was no sound and therefore no oxygen or sound waves to produce such a disturbance. With no oxygen there is no possible chance of life. That is what is believed by my fellow people who banished me to this empty and lifeless hell. Do they even know I'm here? Oh yes, yes they do indeed. But do they care as much as they so falsely portray to their citizens? Never, not even once did those rulers, monarchs, tyrants even, care I was banished in this land. It was they who put me here.

Then I thought to myself suddenly just laughing hysterically. What if this is just a game? It seems fitting enough, to pull me back right when I'm needed and to banish me once more. It's easily identifiable as child's play and nothing more or less of it.

My faux father filled with gluttony, my greedy brother, and my wrath filled soul towards them all bears more sins than can be counted with ten pairs of hands. Perhaps if those ignorant fools actually gave the right of the thrown then none of this mess would even be. But no, cherish the second child, your REAL son, not your older adoptive son; he doesn't matter to anyone or anything. If only; if only.

If they put their selves in my shoes how would they feel? Mistreated? Abused? Left out? Abandoned? Possibly. But I, as in me myself the omitted one, would actually care for my family no matter the relation to myself. But, as it seems, we all don't understand what pure simplicity this concept even is. It's mine, the right to the thrown is, not that ignorant and rash brother of mine's! And they can't get this even past their minds, even something as small and minute as ants could think up of that and even more oh, but not them.

They're reasoning might be that I hurt people. Well, they are absolutely correct. Humans need to learn where they stand, or who they shall kneel down too. I hurt them only because they disobey the true law of nature, of which is to be ruled over. They should be proud I even gave them some attention, for gods don't merely do such a thing.

Those insolent mongrels! All they would think of is those mortals back on the plain they call Earth, yet they never even would think of me. Is this how it truly feels to be worthless? Even to amount to nothing, as they might hearken.

So, here I sit. This pitiful hell of nothingness, pure solitude. The light never smiles down upon me, and Jack Frost reigns supreme. I grabbed my left elbow and winced when I touched a horrible open wound that was releasing a large amount of blood. I checked the rest of my body to see if I was hurt anywhere else. I noticed that I was just scuffed up on the rest of myself, but my forehead had a few closing wounds.

I got these lacerations of the skin from a recent fight on earth. The lesions were hardly accountable, yet there was an abnormal amount of my vital fluids floating around me. The area around me was coated in red. My eyesight was getting dim, even though there wasn't much to see anyway. I was frowning faint, I could feel quite clearly. I knew not if a god could die, and I had no notion of wanting to find out, and yet here I am. My eyesight was now diminished to nothing and my ability to feel our touch was slipping away to the gods. All I had left was my sense of smell. As I was almost gone, it was still very vague, but it was all I had left. All I could smell was the strong sent of both iron and death.

It's a very sad thing, for the last thing you smell to be the scent of your own blood. But nevermore shall I smell it again, for in this void of time and dead space, the blood started to cascade in places it shouldn't have, and drowned me to my death. My cold body fell limp onto nothing but yet something, maybe on Odin's pity, but if so my body would not be lifeless. So I fell where nothing could be seen, heard, felt, or smelled. Into the pit of hell.

All I could think, as I chuckled ironically in my mind was, "see what you've done, brother of mine? It's your entire fault! I was the rightful ruler of Asgard!" And I fell deeper into the abyss.

* * *

**Wow I just finished this and it sounds so good ^^ I did not plan on killing him off, I had originally had planned on Thor saving Loki but nope my mind killed him ^^ I write better about death and crud^^ heheh so Ja neh!**

**~Jinnxe**


End file.
